


От Шекспира с любовью

by sunny_krolock



Category: Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Banter, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: Комедия из четырнадцати положений с прологом и эпилогом о том, как в славном городе Верона несколько ее буйных детей обрели счастливую любовь и родственную душу.





	От Шекспира с любовью

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Евромюзиклов на ФБ-2015.

_Два столба — виселица._

**Пролог**

Чего только не повидала Верона за свою долгую историю! И плакала она, и боялась, и задыхалась от ненависти и от любви. И кровью умывалась. Все было, все случалось. Сердобольный Творец и так, и этак перекраивал судьбы своих детей, но однажды рожденная в их сердцах ненависть вскипала, вспенивалась, застила глаза. Случались дуэли, случались изгнания, гибли лучшие души — в один миг, без смысла, без завета выжившим. Верона умоляла Творца о снисхождении для неразумных, но пылких детей, де они же учились любить, да только нескладно, неправильно, не тех, кого нужно. Творец поразмыслил и Сотворил. Да-да, именно так, Сотворил. А Сотворил он каждой твари по паре, по одной-единственной настоящей счастливой любви. И узнать эту счастливую любовь было совсем непросто. Ее и только ее должен был ждать каждый, о ней мечтать, ею грезить, а не в ненависти купаться. И тогда, в тот самый миг, когда встречались глазами двое ищущих, они узнавали друг друга. Их сердца наполнялись отраженным от витражей прихода отца Лоренцо светом, губы против воли шептали имя возлюбленного. И чтобы навек быть вместе, им нужно было сомкнуть ладони.   
Впрочем, Творец знал веронцев давно и на скорое перевоспитание не надеялся. Да и Верона устала хоронить горячих сорвиголов, коих у нее были полны улицы. Поэтому Творец позволил возлюбленным узнавать друг друга, если по горячности своей и глупости те вознамерятся друг друга убить. «И не поднимется рука!..» — устало изрек Творец, отбросил перо и потянулся к кружке, полной эля. 

**1.**

Едва сгустились над городом сумерки, на улицы высыпали те, кто гордо именовал себя королями ночной Вероны. Их сердца были полны сильных чувств, их тела искали наслаждений, а в их головы редко забредали сложные, располагающие к философским раздумьям мысли. Теплые, глубокие ночи были благосклонны к ним: все беседки, укромные уголки садов и даже подворотни были заняты. Любовь цвела, любовь сжигала — любовь на одну ночь.   
Нет, справедливости ради стоит сказать, что знание о той самой настоящей счастливой любви плотно засело где-то в подкорке у каждого веронца. Вот только тех, кто на самом деле эту любовь нашел, было очень и очень мало, а укоренившиеся традиции, богатое приданое и политические браки из века в век приносили ощутимые и понятные преимущества. Герцог Эскал (самый молодой и самый просвещенный) издал закон, согласно которому каждый, кто встретил свою настоящую любовь, уже будучи в браке с кем-то другим, имел право выбора: уйти или остаться. Ученые и прочие мужи этот закон приняли благодушно, оттого что знали, что никто из них не позволит своей жене даже разговор на эту тему закончить, не то что выбор сделать. Для себя же они оставляли лазейку, так, на всякий случай.   
А короли ночной Вероны, особенно те из них, кто, как Ромео Монтекки, должны были однажды стать главой рода и потому были несвободны в выборе жен, старались взять от жизни побольше. Их мало интересовали мечты и грезы. А вот веселые и развязные девицы или такие же ищущие забвения на ночь юноши — очень даже.   
— Счастливая любовь является ночами и опытной рукой справляется с штанами! — пропел Меркуцио и недвусмысленным жестом указал на завязки своих штанов.  
Веселая компания захохотала. Бенволио заметил:  
— Стихотворец из тебя паршивый, друг мой. С рифмой нелады, и с размером.  
— С размером у меня как раз все в порядке! — Меркуцио вскинул голову и подмигнул трем братьям — конюхам Монтекки. — Что до стихов и прочих сладких грез, то это к Ромео. Да-да, к тебе, — он рассмеялся в ответ на протестующий возглас. — Где ты, братец, шатался до зари? В роще? Среди росных трав и пробуждающихся цветов? И птички пели тебе о любви...  
Меркуцио несколько раз взмахнул руками и вдруг резко оборвал себя, взглянул на Ромео испуганно, неловко погладил по плечу. Ромео нежно сжал его ладонь. Бенволио хлопнул в ладоши и воскликнул:  
— Вина! Сейчас нам не хватает доброго вина! Идемте в трактир!   
— Там Тибальт Капулетти и его шайка, — кислым голосом доложил Росио, сын садовника.  
— Тем лучше! — оживился Меркуцио. — Идемте!

**2.**

Тибальт пил. Приканчивал третью бутылку самого дешевого и оттого дрянного вина, которое только можно было купить в самом лучшем трактире Вероны. Кот сидел на столе и насмешливо кланялся, когда Тибальт посылал его за новой бутылкой, но так никуда и не уходил. Ему совершенно не улыбалось тащить обеспамятовавшее тело хозяина через полгорода, пока же надежда та то, что хозяин будет в состоянии самостоятельно передвигаться, оставалась.   
Тибальту было плохо. Однако пил он не для того, чтобы горе залить, а для того, чтобы утром стало еще хуже и о горе можно было бы забыть.   
Нынче утром дядюшка Капулетти принимал у себя Париса, дальнего родственника герцога. Они заперлись в библиотеке и говорили с полчаса, а когда вышли оттуда, Парис понуро побрел в сад, а дядюшка, довольно потирая руки, объявил супруге о предстоящей свадьбе.   
Не то чтобы Тибальт на что-то надеялся... Он-то всегда знал, что его место даже не у ног Джульетты, а у порога ее комнат. По другую сторону двери, ясное дело. Но он любил. С того самого дня, когда тетушка их познакомила, он любил Джульетту: маленькую девочку с венком из пышных роз на голове, прелестную девицу, впервые надевшую «взрослый» наряд, юную красавицу — чью-то невесту. Джульетта весело улыбалась, глядя ему в глаза, но чуда не происходило.  
И вот теперь Тибальт пил, чтобы назавтра, когда дядюшка Капулетти объявит о помолвке, поздравить Джульетту и забыться в приступе мигрени.   
Дверь трактира распахнулась, Тибальта оглушил дружный хохот. Чертовы Монтекки с веселым галдежом ринулась в зал, опрокидывая на пути тяжелые стулья и срывая поцелуи у трактирных девок.   
Тибальт мельком пересчитал своих людей: силы были примерно равны. Разве что сам он вряд ли бы смог долго простоять в стойке да еще и с бато в руке. Кот зашипел сквозь зубы, потерся щекой о ладонь. Да, этот будет рядом всегда. Кот он и есть Кот, сам приблудился, сам хозяина себе выбрал. Все сам по себе. Тибальт легко отпихнул Кота и криво улыбнулся.

**3.**

Бенволио хмурился и покусывал губу. За очередную драку синьора Капулетти с него шкуру спустит. Да и герцог все еще зол, то ссылкой грозит, то смертью. С другой стороны... Ромео бы встряхнуться. Окунуться в настоящую, кипучую, полную ярости и горячей злости жизнь, где нет места грезам о прекрасном. Но Тибальт, видно, сильно пьян и ни на что, кроме оскорблений, уже не способен.   
Они расселись за сдвинутыми столами, крикнули хозяину, чтобы подал вина. Скабрезные шутки и веселые сплетни завладели их вниманием. Капулетти посматривали на них настороженно, но вскоре плюнули.   
Бенволио и не заметил, как на его коленях устроилась хорошенькая подавальщица. Она мило краснела, но очень умело гладила его ножкой по ноге. Ромео взглянул на них с понимающей улыбкой, но сам никого к себе не подпустил. «Все еще скорбит о Розалине», — отвлеченно отметил Бенволио. Меркуцио громко смеялся, жадно пил вино прямо из бутыли и благосклонно улыбался сыну трактирщика, который приноровился смахивать капли с его едва прикрытой сорочкой груди.   
Трактирщик в очередной раз оглядел зал и оплыл за стойкой. Бенволио не обольщался. Развеселый вечер должен был закончиться кровью. По-другому в Вероне не могло быть.   
Начались танцы. Столы сдвинули под стены, стулья распихали по углам. Бенволио ухватил свой стакан одной рукой, локоть Ромео — другой и отошел к двери. Мимо них проскользнул Меркуцио, утянул сына трактирщика, румяного от вина и острых шуток, за руку к реке.  
— Ох, попадутся они страже, — Ромео покачал головой.   
Бенволио фыркнул:  
— Так не дуэль же! Даже не драка. Герцог в очередной раз прочитает суровым голосом проповедь, как негоже поступать молодым и знатным, да отправит к отцу Лоренцо грехи замаливать.   
— Меркуцио будет страдать...  
Ромео светло улыбнулся и отсалютовал стаканом щербатой луне, подсматривавшей сквозь открытую дверь. Бенволио стало страшно, как и всегда, когда Ромео так улыбался. Оглянулся на Тибальта, но тот сидел к ним спиной и шептал что-то слуге. Кот, припомнил Бенволио. Тибальт звал слугу Котом, а тот глумливо кланялся — по-кошачьи гнул спину. И подхватил же Тибальт где-то такую заразу... Впрочем, Меркуцио не зря прозвал его Королем драных кошек.  
Тибальт, тем временем, тяжело опершись о плечо слуги, встал, кинул на стол горсть монет и, пошатываясь, побрел через зал к двери. Он все же умудрился зацепить Ромео бедром, но тот только заботливо хлопнул его по плечу и отвернулся.   
Бенволио пропустил Тибальта и выдохнул. И тут же подавился, захрипел: Кот походя ткнул его под ребра кулаком. Бенволио сумел отвесить ему пинка и во вспыхнувшем ненавистью взоре прочел обещание скорой и сладкой мести. В Вероне всегда легко найти вино, любовника и кровного врага.   
Бенволио хлебнул вина. Напротив трактира на широком каменном парапете растянулся Меркуцио. Лунные лучи касались его губ, и тут же его губ касался сын трактирщика. То обводил пальцем, и тогда Меркуцио улыбался и вылизывал фалангу; то наклонялся и скользил губами по губам, и тогда Меркуцио долго и глубоко его целовал. Тибальт загляделся, запутался в ногах и повис на слуге. Тихо выплюнул:  
— Шваль!  
Меркуцио удивленно обернулся да так и замер, только прошептал что-то изумленно вслед Тибальту. Бенволио отвернулся: если Меркуцио настиг очередной приступ видений, в кои-то веки пусть пострадает кто-нибудь другой, хоть тот же сын трактирщика!   
Бенволио окликнул Ромео и предложил выпить за их дружбу. А у него за спиной Меркуцио оттолкнул сына трактирщика и побрел вдоль реки, понурив голову. 

**4.  
**  
Тибальт не сводил с Джульетты глаз. Она медленно спускалась по лестнице, ее узкая ладонь скользила по перилам, то и дело подрагивая. Будто Джульетта хотела ухватиться за перила, прирасти к ним, а то и вовсе убежать в свои комнаты. Парис ждал ее внизу, безоглядно влюбленный в явившийся ему образ, но совершенно слепой к правде. Что мог Парис знать о Джульетте? Он-то и увидел ее только сейчас.  
Тибальт знал все. Именно поэтому он, поддавшись отчаянному безумию приговоренного к смерти, медленно пересек бальный зал, взбежал по лестнице, поравнялся с робко улыбнувшейся ему кузиной и прижался губами к ее губам. Безыскусно, почти невинно, но горячо, горячечно. И тут же отстранился и, низко опустив голову, побрел на балкон, где Кот уже терся вокруг тетушки, а дядюшка радостно приветствовал гостей.   
Наверное, Тибальт единственный понял, что случилось что-то. Придурок Монтекки и Джульетта замерли, ломая фигуру танца, потянулись друг к другу, не отводя глаз. И Тибальт глухо завыл, угадав по губам Ромео восторженное «Джульетта!»   
Он зря, зря кричал на дядюшку и пнул Кота: Ромео ухитрился схватить Джульетту за руку и вовсе поцеловать. Все было кончено.  
Кот потом донес, что Ромео на коленях умолял отца Лоренцо обвенчать их с Джульеттой тайно и что священник согласился. А уж как Ромео... Тибальт с трудом мог назвать то, что происходило под балконом, серенадой. Удивительно, что дядюшка не позвал стражу. Видимо, хватил-таки лишнего и спал сном праведника.   
А вот Тибальт не спал. Он растил в себе Ненависть. Ненависть к Ромео Монтекки, который украл его любовь, Ненависть к Джульетте, которая нашла свою единственную любовь и верит, — обязательно верит! — что будет счастлива. И, конечно, Ненависть к себе самому за то, что решил убить Ромео Монтекки на дуэли. А потом и самому сдохнуть не жалко. 

**5.**

Меркуцио даже напиться в ту ночь не смог. Но шатало его, будто он три дня и три ночи пил не просыхая. Он слепо натыкался на коновязи и даже на стражников, которые долго кричали ему вслед, что в следующий раз заставят его платить задницей. Меркуцио плевать на все хотел. В его голове жила одна мысль, и имя ей было «Тибальт».   
Не то чтобы Тибальт Капулетти не был Меркуцио знаком и даже близок. Сколько раз они дрались — не счесть. А уж словесных перебранок и подавно. Тибальт был ему противен, но привычен и понятен. Извечный враг, бешеный придурок. Почему же в тот миг, когда они встретились глазами у трактира, Меркуцио захлебнулся воздухом и только и смог выдохнуть заветное имя? Сын трактирщика снова поцеловал Меркуцио, а того чуть не вывернуло от отвращения.   
Кто и за что проклял Верону и ее непутевого сына? Почему единственная счастливая любовь в этом городе, его, Меркуцио, любовь! осталась неузнанной, безответной? Тибальт не узнал, не увидел, только выплюнул колючее «Шваль!» У Меркуцио от его тона во рту собралась горькая слюна.   
И все же... И все же это случилось. Няньки рассказывали о светлом, радостном чувстве единения. О пении души и трубах ангелов. Меркуцио мог, напрягши фантазию, под эти байки подогнать секс. Или веселый пьяный трах. На худой конец спешные обжимания в темном углу, главное, чтобы кончить. Каким местом ко всему этому припихнуть Тибальта, Меркуцио не представлял. А за то, что представить мог, Тибальт бы ему морду изукрасил до неузнаваемости.   
Чем больше Меркуцио думал о Тибальте Капулетти, тем сильнее сомневался, что такое вообще можно полюбить.   
«Почему я?! — горько спрашивал окончательно протрезвевший Меркуцио у светлеющего предрассветного неба. — Почему я его-то полюбить должен? На кой ляд мне вообще любовь, хоть единственная, хоть самая-самая? Моя любовь тем, что в штанах, ограничивается. Свобода, короли и королевы ночи!»  
Королева Маб осторожно коснулась его лба холодным пальчиком. Глупый ты, Меркуцио. Видишь больше других, а понять, что увидел, не можешь. Много прольется крови там, где не прорастет любовь. И твоя кровь прольется, и Тибальта. И Ромео. Умрешь, умрешь, Меркуцио, неприкаянным подохнешь.   
«А хоть бы и так! — крикнул он мысленно. — Лучше подохнуть, чем перед этим психованным унижаться! Тоже мне единственный!»  
Королева Маб засмеялась и растаяла с туманом. Над Адидже взошло солнце. 

**6.**

Что такое та самая единственная и счастливая любовь, Меркуцио понял днем позже, когда Ромео громким шепотом просил дородную бабу-кормилицу привести Джульетту Капулетти в церковь. Венчаться. Бенволио вот не понял, только хмурился да прикидывал, во что им это венчание выльется. А Меркуцио вдруг улыбнулся, украдкой, ласково: кому как не Ромео было встретить-таки свою Джульетту? Как бы Меркуцио не клял Творца, Верону и Тибальта вместе с ними, а тепло из груди гнать не смел. Оно там поселилось, проросло, поднялось не из ненависти — из любви. Теперь он видел, что вражда их, которой они все гордились, которую берегли пуще чести и достоинства (у кого осталось), вражда эта была смешной, пустой.   
Поэтому Меркуцио, искусав до крови губы, кинулся между Тибальтом и Ромео, закричал, запел, захрипел, лишь бы не дать пролиться крови, не дать этой любви окоченеть и сгнить.   
«Убью!» — прорычал Тибальт и врезал Меркуцио в челюсть.  
Меркуцио повалился на землю, Тибальт навис над ним, разъяренный, страшный. Поймал взгляд, ухмыльнулся было... Глаза его стали испуганными. Губы неуверенно прошептали «Меркуцио». Занесенный кулак врезался в землю, вскользь зацепив плечо. Тибальт скатился с Меркуцио сел рядом и схватился за голову. 

**7.**

Бенволио успел проклясть себя тысячу раз, что позвал Ромео на бал к Капулетти. Ну кто ж мог знать, что Джульетта совсем вскружит ему голову?!   
Бенволио слушал восторженные признания, которые Ромео поверял кормилице Капулетти, и прикидывал, просчитывал, рассуждал. Ничем хорошим тайный брак не обернется. Ненависть почтенных родов перемелет несчастных влюбленных, кровью и костьми останутся они в памяти веронцев. И как он мог упустить тот миг, когда Ромео поцеловал Джульетту?  
Ночь прошла без сна. Бенволио решал то бежать к герцогу, то молить отца Лоренцо расторгнуть брак. Пустые надежды! Ромео был ослеплен.   
Дуэль с Тибальтом — Бенволио даже глаза зажмурил, чтобы не видеть, — тоже неожиданностью не стала. Меркуцио вдруг кинулся между ними, отпихнул Ромео в толпу, замельтешил, заговорил Тибальта. Началась рукопашная. «Оно и к лучшему!» — подумал Бенволио и от души наподдал Коту под зад.  
Тот вскинулся, вздыбился, зашипел, будто бешеный. Неуловимо перетек вперед, вплотную к Бенволио, схватил его за горло. Бенволио захрипел, вцепился в холодные жесткие пальцы, попытался их разжать, оттолкнуть от себя руку. В отчаянии забился, взглянул на Кота...  
Их отбросило друг от друга, расшвыряло невиданной, непознанной силой. Бенволио кубарем покатился по мощеной площади. Кот спиной влетел в стену и обмяк. Где-то рядом закричал Меркуцио:  
— Тибальт! Стой, ублюдок! Ты не посмеешь вот так уйти! Тибальт!  
Бенволио закашлялся, потряс гудящей головой. Тибальт уверенно шел прочь, не оборачивался, даже шага не сбавил. Меркуцио поднялся, сплюнул кровью и побежал следом.   
— Тибальт! Остановись, придурок! Ты разве не понимаешь, что это все серьезно?  
— Серьезно? — прошипел Тибальт и круто развернулся. — Кому нужна такая продажная мразь, как ты, Меркуцио? Меня от одной мысли блевать тянет!  
Меркуцио оторопело замер. Тибальт скрылся в тени церковного сада.   
Ромео подошел, похлопал Меркуцио по плечу и улыбнулся:  
— Ничего, дружище! Могло ведь быть и хуже, правда?   
«Могло бы», — мысленно согласился Бенволио и покосился на Кота, который так и сидел, привалившись к стене.   
О том, что Ромео настигла та самая любовь, Бенволио догадался. В том, что эта самая любовь, настигнув, уничтожает последние крохи разума, он тоже убедился: Ромео крепко обнял Меркуцио, наломал сирени в церковном саду и покинул место несостоявшейся дуэли без единого слова. Меркуцио, сквозь зубы помянув Тибальта и весь его род, махнул всем расходиться и побрел прихрамывая прочь.   
Бенволио снова взглянул на Кота. Тот отослал шайку Капулетти и подошел ближе. Злобно осмотрел Бенволио, переступил с ноги на ногу и отвернулся. Подошел к стене, пнул ее ногой несколько раз, снова подошел. Возможно, он хотел что-то сказать, возможно, слов таких еще не придумали ни великие поэты, ни подзаборные барды. Он снова вернулся к стене и пнул ее со всей дури. Бенволио вежливо ждал и не вмешивался.   
Светло-серый известняк стены покрылся плотным узором отпечатков сапог и трещин. Наконец Бенволио кашлянул и пробормотал: «Герцог нам вломит за порчу городского имущества. Нам... Да». Кот страдальчески закатил глаза.

**8.**

Тибальт был в ярости. Он мысленно проклял всех и вся в Вероне и на белом свете, и особенно Меркуцио. Меркуцио, который был первой шлюхой города и с гордостью подтверждал это звание едва ли не каждую ночь. Сквозь землю провалиться тому, кто окажется связан с Меркуцио какими-нибудь узами! Ну, разве что герцог Эскал никуда не проваливался, но обещал выгнать Меркуцио к чертям после каждой драки.   
У Тибальта выбор был невелик: утопиться (и навсегда лишиться даже призрачной надежды на спасение души), сбежать (и покрыть позором свое имя и имя Капулетти), удавить Меркуцио (душу тоже не спасти, зато если уж казнят, то умрет он спокойным). Был еще один выход, но при одной мысли о...   
Тибальт вскочил, слепо метнулся в самый темный угол комнаты, врезался в ажурную этажерку. Этажерка хрустнула и завалилась. Нет. Признать связь с Меркуцио, даже на мгновение допустить, что он единственная счастливая любовь Тибальта Капулетти... Позор! Он верно сказал тогда, что продажная мразь, которую поимел почти весь город, ему не нужна. Но... В груди заныло.   
Джульетта, бесконечно счастливая Джульетта, кинулась ему на шею и горячо зашептала на ухо: «Ах, Тибальт, я так счастлива! Я даже не знаю, можно ли быть настолько счастливой и не умереть!» Тибальт отстранил ее, поклонился и сбежал в свои комнаты. От звонкого смеха Джульетты, но не от тягостных мыслей и грызущего сомнения: а что если...  
Вернулся Кот. Несколько раз прошелся по комнате, нервно кивнул Тибальту и остановился у окна. С мукой во взоре посмотрел он на темный сад и несколько раз боднул тяжелую раму.   
— Бенволио, да? — с сочувствием спросил Тибальт.  
Кот взвыл и сквозь зубы прошипел все, что он думает о Творце и его идее единственной счастливой любви. Тибальт был с ним согласен.   
Рассвет они встретили в кустах роз под балконом Джульетты. Голова у Тибальта гудела, звенела и рассыпалась осколками при каждом движении. Кот был мят и зол, но ходил ровно и даже успел отвесить Ромео пинок, когда тот выбирался из тех самых розовых кустов, в которые свалился, отвлекшись на очередной воздушный поцелуй. Ромео, впрочем, пинок не смутил. Он вежливо пожелал Тибальту и его слуге предобрейшего утра и ярчайшего солнца, выпутал из волос розу и закинул ее на балкон. Джульетта прижала розу к груди и тут же показала Тибальту кулак, мол, никаких больше драк, тем более в столь неподходящий час. 

**9.**

К романтикам Бенволио себя не причислял, но мрачные, злобные взгляды, которыми провожал его таившийся в подворотнях и в тенях Кот, поднимали настроение.  
После дуэли Бенволио, как и его добрые друзья и враги (не считая Ромео), напился. Однако пить Бенволио предпочел в трактире и не до полной потери чувств. Сомнений в том, что произошло между ним и Котом, не возникало. В том, что с этим делать, тоже. А ничего. Вот ничего не делать, ждать, вдруг само рассосется. Внутренний голос, конечно, нашептывал, что само точно не рассосется, а проблем прибавит, но два стакана портвейна голос несколько приглушили. Разговор с веселым, в меру раскрепощенным стражником — тоже.   
Бенволио не слишком удивился, когда услышал наутро, что этого самого стражника кто-то избил. Радости ему это известие не принесло, но заставило всерьез задуматься. Кот, похоже, пускать дело на самотек не собирался. Близко он тоже не подходил, все таился, подкрадывался, будто добычу подстерегал. Правда, и трещин на стене, возле которой им открылась страшная истина, стало куда больше.   
Бенволио был не прочь поговорить, но Кот успевал раствориться в толпе или тени, не подпуская его и на десять шагов.   
Спустя несколько недель Бенволио плюнул и поддался уговорам Меркуцио. Тот от своей связи с Тибальтом не страдал, уж всяко это скрывал, кутил, менял любовников и через слово поминал замысел Создателя и свое к нему пренебрежительное отношение. «Ромео, сдается мне, навечно выбыл из наших веселых ночных забав, — Меркуцио по-братски обхватил Бенволио за плечи и устроил голову у него на плече. — А посему, Бенволио, друг мой, нам с тобой нужно держать марку за троих! Приходи сегодня к старику Веньяччи, вспомним беззаботную молодость, когда никакая подлая тень не затмевала коек и постелей!»  
В ту ночь ничто не затмевало им коек и постелей, и обнаженных прелестей разморенных вином девиц. Бенволио сжимал в ладони полные груди, то посасывал, то прикусывал соски; зарывался носом в волнистые, переплетенные лентами волосы; ненасытно целовал мягкие податливые губы — и ему хотелось выть от тоски. А еще больше — от ужаса. Женские прелести потеряли для него свое очарование. Он впился пальцами в полные ягодицы, еще целомудренно охваченные юбкой, глубоко вздохнул и отстранился.   
— Прости, красавица!  
— Синьор Бенволио...  
— Ничего не говори. Прошу, ни слова. Сегодня мне надо мужчину. Вот...  
Бенволио дал девушке несколько монет, натянул штаны и выпрыгнул в окно. Он побрел к набережной, про себя проклиная Ромео, которого угораздило влюбиться в Джульетту, и Тибальта, который решил устроить показательную дуэль. Кота он даже мысленно поминать не стал. Мало ли что могло случиться между ними теплой лунной ночью на берегу Адидже.   
На широком балконе дома терпимости, который в Вероне называли «веселое заведение синьоры Бьянки», Меркуцио кому-то жаловался:  
— А ведь я даже сказать ему ничего не успел! Только позвал: «Ти!..» А, пустое! А он сказал, что такая мразь ему не нужна. Я ему не нужен, понимаешь? Да ебал я эту любовь днями и ночами. Вот ей-богу! Но она ж покоя мне не дает. Грызет, грызет! И королева Маб смеется надо мной.   
— Бедный, бедный Меркуцио, — успокаивающе ворковал тоненький голосок. — Вот я поглажу тебя по голове, поцелую сладко, и все пойдет.   
— Не пройдет, я знаю. А, да ну тебя! Не встанет же теперь! Лучше посиди со мной еще...  
Бенволио невесело улыбнулся. Отец Лоренцо наверняка бы порадовался, что именно их, самых трудных его воспитанников, коснулась настоящая любовь. Хотя скорее отец Лоренцо хлопнул бы в ладоши и зычно крикнул на весь неф: «Так вам и надо, дети мои!» Хотя всерьез осуждать их или клеймить содомским грехом никто не посмел бы. Если уж они сами признают свое сродство, возврата им не будет.   
Мальчик на одну ночь сам нашел его. Обвил руками шею, потерся твердеющим членом о бедро. Бенволио толкнул его на каменное ограждение, о которое с тихим плеском билась Адидже. Мальчик распустил завязки штанов, запрыгнул на парапет, улегся на спину и призывно раздвинул ноги. Бенволио на миг показалось, что на набережной появился кто-то еще, но желание ослепило его, оглушило и даже лишило обычного трезвомыслия. 

**10.**

Кот умел передвигаться совершенно бесшумно. Он крался, припадая к земле, он замирал, вжимаясь в стены, он легко перемахивал через заборы. Он несколько раз пробирался в комнату к Бенволио, устраивался на подоконнике и смотрел. Порой ему казалось, что он может просто взять свое силой, но что-то горячее, бьющееся в груди не позволяло сдвинуться с места. Он смотрел, запоминал, как меняется во сне дыхание Бенволио, а потом сбегал прочь.   
Эту ночь Бенволио решил провести в чужой постели.   
Бабы Кота не волновали. Бабы, они для того и нужны, чтобы не дрочить лишний раз. Но Бенволио помчался искать мужика. Коту даже интересно стало, получится ли у них. Он-то догадался, что Бенволио с мужиками не умел и не стремился. Но мальчик был готов отрабатывать свое золото и, недолго думая, растянулся на парапете, раздвинув ноги. Бенволио забрался сверху, потерся о высвобожденный из штанов член, наклонился поцеловать, но передумал. Крепко схватил мальчишку за плечи, втиснул в камень, задвигал бедрами быстро, резко. Мальчишка громко застонал. Кот даже поморщился: всю улицу перебудит. Нет, у него встал вовсе не на шлюху. У него встал на Бенволио, потерявшего голову от желания, на Бенволио, который готов трахнуть податливое тело, заботясь только о своем удовольствии, наплевав на мальчишку, представляя под собой, возможно...  
Бенволио хрипло застонал и рывком сдернул с мальчика штаны. Тот сбросил их на дорогу, прижал ноги к груди, открываясь. Кот зашипел. Дрочить на звонкие вскрики было противно. Бенволио же, будто назло, теперь трахал мальчишку молча. Он даже на лицо не взглянул, все смотрел, как входит в чужую плоть его член.   
Кот кончил через мгновение после них, зажал в кулак перепачканную руку, подтянул штаны. Дождался, пока Бенволио свернул на соседнюю улицу и в несколько прыжков добрался до мальчишки. Небрежно вытер об него руку, а потом изо всех сил вдарил под ребра. 

**11.**

Утопленников Тибальту видеть приходилось. Труп как труп, разве что посиневший и опухший. Но вот утопленник, которого сначала избили так, что живого места не осталось, а потом бросили в воду без штанов, ему попался впервые. И уж тем более он никогда не встречал утопленника, который слабо пошевелил руками и выполз на бережок.   
— Эк кого-то ревность заела... — пробормотал он. — Ну да он известная шлюха, мало ли кому яйца передавил. Ты идешь, Кот?  
Кот фыркнул. Несостоявшийся утопленник ему не понравился. Тибальт отмахнулся и зашагал дальше, к поверенному синьора Капулетти. На ходу он обдумывал очень серьезную мысль: если Меркуцио как следует отмыть, нарядить в его, Тибальта, одежду и посадить на цепь, чтобы не шлялся ночами по кабакам да притонам, у них обязательно получится такая же счастливая любовь, как и у Джульетты. Конечно, из Меркуцио Джульетты не выйдет, но уж очень Тибальту хотелось верить, что и он может быть счастлив.   
— Да, Кот! — вспомнил он вдруг. — Я решил тебя продать.   
Кот взглянул на него с ехидной усмешкой. Тибальт широко улыбнулся.  
— Нет, мне такой верный слуга и самому нужен, но мешать твоему счастью я не посмею. Я продам тебя Бенволио. Заодно и поквитаемся за былое. Цену можешь назначить сам. 

**12.**

Кот вошел через окно. Впрочем, удивило Бенволио не это. Удивила огромная алая роза, которую Кот, прикусив толстый стебель, держал во рту. Бенволио вдруг вспомнились баллады менестрелей, в которых так поступал пылкий возлюбленный, готовый пасть на колени перед дамой сердца. Он был готов посмеяться над картинкой, но отчаянная решимость во взгляде Кота его насторожила.  
Кот стоял, опираясь рукой на подоконник, и, видимо, все крепче стискивал зубы. Роза угрожающе подрагивала, а острый шип проколол губу.  
— Дай мне! — не выдержал Бенволио и осторожно коснулся лепестков.  
Кот напрягся, но рот приоткрыл. Бенволио вынул цветок и рукавом рубашки стер кровь. Они замерли, глядя друг на друга. Бенволио смотрел на губы, Кот — на следы крови на белой ткани.  
— Ты, может, сядешь? Цветок кому? Джульетте?  
Кот мотнул головой, сплюнул и грубо поцеловал Бенволио. Спустя некоторое время тот вытер губы все тем же рукавом и примирительно произнес:  
— Ладно, я понял. Твой и только твой. Только больше не надо никого топить. Тебя казнят, а я буду соучастником.   
Когда после вечерней службы Тибальт окликнул его в церкви и с истинно христианским смирением предложил приобрести его лучшего и самого исполнительного слугу (Кот, издевательски щурясь, поклонился), Бенволио решил, что казнь за убийство — наказание справедливое. 

**13.**

Тибальт знал, что скажет дядюшке, он повторял правильные, пришедшие к нему с рассветом слова, словно боялся забыть. Не то чтобы дядюшка имел на него виды, ни о каком выгодном браке речи не шло... Но убитый горем — расторгнутой помолвкой с Парисом — и внезапным родством с Монтекки, он мог запретить им с Меркуцио быть вместе. Назло, безо всякой причины. Впрочем, тетушка успокоила Тибальта. Меркуцио был преемником герцога. И хотя никаких матримониальных обязательств между ним и Тибальтом быть не могло, его положение принесло бы выгоду дядюшке.   
Тибальту претила эта мысль, он думал бежать, инкогнито. В Мантую или в Падую. В Милан, во Флоренцию. Во Флоренцию вернее, там им, возможно, дадут приют и заработок. Оставалась малость: найти Меркуцио, сказать ему, чтобы к ночи седлал лошадь, чтобы шел к воротам, как только стражники свернут к Монтекки. Тибальт снова сосредоточенно вспоминал, что скажет дядюшке, но понимал, что бежать все равно придется. О том, что Меркуцио может отказаться, он не думал.   
Меркуцио он сначала услышал. Громкий, полубезумный хохот, прервавшийся стоном, вскриком. Тибальт замер, неслышно подошел к флигелю, в котором жили садовники герцога. Перемахнул через забор и заглянул за угол. Меркуцио щекой прижимался к поросшей мхом стене и изо всех сил прогибался, отставляя голый зад. Чужак, по виду — купец, одной рукой придерживал сползающие с Меркуцио штаны. Второй рукой он поглаживал багровый толстый член. Член блестел от смазки, а возможно, и от слюны. Купец прижался к Меркуцио, осторожно вошел, замер. Меркуцио дернул бедрами, нетерпеливо подался назад, и снова, и снова. Купец всхлипнул, схватился за ягодицу, до красных пятен сжимая пальцы, задвигался быстро, нетерпеливо.   
Тибальта будто кипятком ошпарили. Он вздрогнул, шагнул ближе, оттащил купца от Меркуцио и, размахнувшись как следует, врезал ему в челюсть. Купец рухнул на клумбу и испуганно уставился на Тибальта.   
— Я... Вы... — залепетал он, прижимая ладонь к разбитому рту.  
Тибальт дослушивать не стал, подошел и несколько раз пнул купца в живот.  
— Вали отсюда! — прорычал он. — Иначе найду и разорву. Руками разорву!  
Меркуцио задушено рассмеялся. Тибальт метнулся к нему и от души приложил его затылком о стену. Затем рванул на себя, пальцами сжал челюсть, взглянул в глаза.  
— Ты — шлюха, грязная, дешевая шлюха. Но ты принадлежишь мне. Ты ведь понял это, Меркуцио? Понял?  
Меркуцио попытался кивнуть. В его глазах страх мешался с азартом. Тибальт взвыл, оттолкнул его к стене, развернул. Нагнул, резко дернув штаны вниз, до колен. Наспех распустил завязки на своих штанах, высвободил твердый, ноющий член и толкнулся в Меркуцио. Он вошел легко: купец растянул Меркуцио для себя. Тибальт врезал кулаком по стене, раз, другой, а потом отвесил Меркуцио подзатыльник.  
— В последний раз ты трахался с кем-то, кроме меня. Ясно тебе, Меркуцио?  
Меркуцио в ответ всхлипнул, заскреб пальцами по стене.   
— Больно тебе? — ласково спросил Тибальт и дернул его за волосы.  
Меркуцио повернул голову, скосил глаз и шепнул:  
— Еще...  
И улыбнулся, светло, почти нежно. Рука, которой Тибальт опирался о стену, подломилась, он навалился на Меркуцио и поцеловал. Он стоял, прижимаясь членом к влажному от пота бедру, и целовал Меркуцио. Внезапно покорного Меркуцио. Меркуцио, который принадлежал ему и крепко держал за руку.

**14.**

— Это ваш слуга, синьор Бенволио? — спросил купец. — Он подрался с моей охраной. Не спорю, эти тоже хороши, но у двоих моих людей сломаны руки. Кроме того, он зачем-то ободрал все саженцы роз, что я привёз в подарок герцогу.  
— Да, это мой слуга, — с ненавистью сказал Бенволио, сверля Кота взглядом. Кот делал вид, что считает чаек, которые с криком носились над гружеными рыбацкими лодками. Из-за отворота жилетки у него торчала белая роза.  
— Мне кажется, — задумчиво прошептал Ромео, — Бенволио не слишком повезло с возлюбленным.  
Тибальт пожал плечами, Меркуцио криво улыбнулся.  
— Не повезло? На его фоне я могу сказать, что мне повезло с возлюбленным, Ромео. Бенволио получил приключение, то, от чего он нас всегда отговаривал.  
Джульетта хихикнула, Тибальт отвесил Меркуцио оплеуху.  
— Хотя некоторое... фамильное сходство между ними есть, — театральным шепотом произнес Меркуцио, — руки они при себе держать не умеют.  
Ромео обнял жену, зарылся носом в волосы и счастливо выдохнул:  
— Меня устраивает моя Капулетти.  
— И за что некоторым такое счастье? — протянул Меркуцио.  
К ним шёл раскрасневшийся, злющий Бенволио, за ним с невинным видом шагал Кот.  
Тибальт тоже потянулся к волосам Меркуцио и с силой дернул, заставив того запрокинуть голову.  
— Еще одно слово, и я пойду искать возлюбленную в ближайший бордель.  
Меркуцио поморщился и скосил глаз:  
— Не знаю, как у них там со светлыми чувствами, а вот в остальном я намного лучше! — заявил он.  
Кот попытался обнять Бенволио со спины, Бенволио мрачно двинул локтем ему по рёбрам.  
— Я не понимаю, чем тебе не угодили розы? — спросила Кота Джульетта.  
Кот фыркнул и насмешливо покосился на покрасневшего от злости Бенволио. Потом подошел к Тибальту, поклонился, презрительно оглядел привалившегося к стене дома Меркуцио. Он всем своим видом показывал, что бывшего хозяина не забыл и готов по старой дружбе подсобить, ну хотя бы чтобы насолить бывшей же шайке Монтекки.   
— Кот, ко мне! — рявкнул Бенволио и хлопнул ладонью по бедру.  
— Вот это ты зря, дружище! — Ромео усмехнулся.  
Бенволио тяжело вздохнул и дернул Ромео за ухо. Меркуцио захохотал и отскочил, чтобы и его не настигла позорная кара.  
Тибальт подмигнул Коту.  
— Бенволио, Кот на редкость услужлив. Он звезду с неба достать может, если ему захочется. Надо только хорошо попросить.  
Кот радостно закивал. Бенволио с подозрением посмотрел на Тибальта:   
— А ты, видать, знаешь, как просить?  
Бенволио зарёкся говорить о том, что ему нравится. Вскользь оброненное замечание о розах для герцога кончилось едва ли не разбоем. Несколько дней назад герцог лишился пяти десятков привезенных из Голландии дорогущих сортовых роз. А вскоре после этого Бенволио обнаружил у себя в постели огромный колючий детородный орган, который Кот скрутил из отборных цветков, видимо, как прямой намек на обуревающие его желания. Кот понимал всё как-то очень по-своему.  
— Я? — Тибальт усмехнулся. — Зачем мне просить? Он был моим слугой. А вот тетушке, бывало, помогал, да.  
— Я даже знать не хочу в чём именно он ей помогал!  
Тибальт заржал, Меркуцио и Ромео вместе с ним. Только Кот смотрел на разъяренного Бенволио честными глазами и осторожно трогал его пониже спины. 

**Эпилог**

Бенволио изо всех сил делал вид, что ничего не заметил. Он писал в дневнике, на его лице застыло одухотворенное выражение. Человек наивный и с ним не знакомый мог бы подумать, что он влюблен. На самом деле Бенволио заканчивал очередной неприличный памфлет про вечную любовь и любимые позы семейства кошачьих.   
Кот сидел на перилах балкона и кусал костяшку пальца. После целого дня бесцельных скитаний по городу он вернулся домой.

Творец усмехнулся в бороду и потребовал еще эля. Наконец-то он победил смерть.


End file.
